Healing Past Wounds
by TehMarishal
Summary: Onshot: The war is over, and Ratchet is trying to help Arcee deal with everything. He's told her about everything she's missed, and now something seems to be bothering her. Can Ratchet help? RatchetXArcee


Several weeks had gone by since the final battle on Earth, where Megatron was defeated and the Decepticons with him were all captured.

Optimus Prime was back on Cybertron, assisting with various things there as well as deliberating with the Council. But everyone else was on Earth, preparing to finish packing up the rest of their gear and shutting everything down. They were getting ready to leave the world that had been their home for nearly two years.

Ratchet had just finished shutting down and packing away the last of his medical equipment, when he noticed Arcee standing in the doorway of the infirmary. A soft, warm smile brightened his normally craggy features. "Arcee," he said slowly, "anything you need?"

"No, not really," she said softly. She wasn't quite looking at him, but she wasn't quite looking away, either.

"You look like you have something on your mind," Ratchet gently pressed, walking over toward her. "Tell me what it is." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Over the past few weeks he had filled her in on everything that had happened since the end of the Great War. Ratchet had been glad to do so, because in a way it was like being able to "heal" part of the past he never thought he'd be able to before. He'd always forced himself to remember everything that happened, for Arcee's sake. And now that actually paid off in a way because he had a near perfect memory of everything to share with her.

And he had told her everything possible, but over the past few days she seemed troubled.

"I'm getting tired," Arcee said slowly. "I think I might be due for a recharge."

Ratchet frowned at her. She'd been acting like this over the past few days, where she came by and looked like she had something on her mind, but every time he tried to ask her about it, she clammed up and made an excuse to leave the room.

"Arcee, please tell me what is bothering you," he gently persisted. "I'm here to help you in any way I can."

Arcee opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but then she closed it again quickly. She shook her head. "I… can't," she finally said. With that she pulled away from him and slipped out of the room, heading toward her own room.

Ratchet sighed softly as he watched her go. He'd remembered an entire lifetime for her, and he'd forced himself to remember her name and face every single day for all these stellar cycles, and he filled her in on everything she missed once she got her memory restored. But now… he couldn't help but feel helpless, because there was nothing else he could do for her. Not unless she opened up and let him help her.

0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet finished helping the others pack away most of the equipment and other things they'd wanted to bring to Cybertron. He was on his way back to the infirmary to double-check everything he'd packed in there, when he passed by Arcee's room. He hadn't any intention of peeking in on her, knowing she was probably in recharge, but he heard a sound coming from her room that caused him to pause outside her door.

It sounded like she was crying in there.

"Arcee?" he said, knocking softly on the door.

"Ratchet?" came her soft, almost timid voice. She sounded… almost fragile.

Ratchet opened the door and stepped inside. Her room was sparse—other than a table and a computer console, the only thing in there was her berth, along with a large purple blanket that Sari had given her. Arcee was sitting on the edge of her berth, her shoulders shaking slightly as if she had been crying.

"There, there," Ratchet said gently as he sat down beside her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's alright."

Arcee leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I didn't want to cry, it just happened."

"It's okay," Ratchet told her soothingly. "I'm here if you ever need someone to lend you an audio, or a shoulder to cry on." He stroked her cheek gently. "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"Then I'll be here when you are ready to talk about it."

She smiled, her optics brightening a little as she looked up at him. "Thank you, Ratchet."

Ratchet continued to hold her until she fell asleep, and then he very gently laid her back on the berth. He then covered her up with the purple blanket, watching as she slept peacefully. He looked at her for a moment, realizing that he was beginning to feel very tired himself. Not only that, but part of him didn't want to go far in case she woke up crying again.

So—even though part of him hoped no one would walk in and jump to conclusions—he allowed himself to lay down beside her on the berth, tucking the edge of the blanket over his legs. Then, within a few moments, he drifted off into a deep recharge as well.

He had no idea how long he was asleep, but at some point during the night he was awakened by the sound of soft crying. It took him a few moments to bring his optics back online, and to come out of his stasis sleep, but finally it clicked in his processor that Arcee was sobbing quietly.

He grunted softly as he rolled over onto his side. Arcee was lying with her back to him, and seemed to be crying gently into her servos.

"Arcee?" he said, his old grainy voice sounding sweet and gentle. He then reached out and placed a servo on her shoulder. "Arcee, it's alright, I'm here."

As if realizing he was still in the room with her, Arcee's head jerked up and she looked at him over her shoulder. Then she began to cry all the harder, almost unable to speak due to the sobs coming out of her vocalizer, but she managed to get her words out anyway. "Oh, Ratchet!" She turned over to face him, shaking her head somewhat.

The medibot moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me what's wrong," he said gently.

"It's… it's… my memory! My entire life has been wasted… especially my opportunities with you!"

Ratchet gently shushed her, holding her close against him as she continued to cry softly. "Don't worry," he whispered into her audio sensor, "I'm here now. I'm here."

Arcee's cries began to cease, and he felt her relaxing against him. He could tell she was calming down, and he gently stroked the back of her neck and shoulders as she began to relax even more.

Within a few minutes, she slipped off into recharge once again, snuggling into her arms, her head resting against his chassis.

Ratchet continued to hold her, gazing down at her sleeping face in the darkness. She looked so peaceful, almost like an angel.

Then it dawned on him what had just happened. In a way… they had just admitted their feelings for each other. She was growing fond of him, especially since he'd helped her the most and had never forgotten about her, even after all those years. And he felt himself drawn toward her, because he wanted to do anything to help her, to make her life easier.

"I'll be with you from now on, Arcee," Ratchet whispered softly to her, gently tracing her chin with his fingers. "I am never going to let anything happen to you ever again."

With that he rested his head on the berth, and quietly drifted back into recharge. He knew that whatever happened now, it was going to be alright. Because part of the past was in the process of healing, and he would help the process along in any way he could.


End file.
